


got a fever running through my bones

by emiliathegreat



Series: thejanoprefs requests [1]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bi-Curiosity, First Time, Gay Sex, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Rough Sex, Swearing, Top!Luke, Twincest, blow jobs (mentioned), bottom!Jai, hand jobs (mentioned), lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Luke helped Jai get to third base on the homosexual front, they hadn’t really talked much, and while there was little tension between the two of them, Jai was getting frustrated. He wanted <i> more</i>. </p><p>And Jai had just made the mistake of asking Luke to fuck him properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got a fever running through my bones

**Author's Note:**

> title from empty gold by halsey.
> 
> this was requested by an anon on tumblr, asking for twincest, so here it is.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR: um, twincest

“ _Are you fucking insane?_ ”

Jai rolls his eyes from where he’s sitting across from Luke on the couch, then meets his gaze once more. “I don’t see what the problem is.”

“The problem?” Luke asks, exasperatedly throwing his hands up. “The problem is that _that’s super fucking gay_!”

An angry laugh bubbles out from Jai’s throat, and Luke shoots a glare in his direction. “You’re shitting me!” Jai exclaims, standing up. “And the other stuff we’ve been doing hasn’t been?!” In response, Luke stares at Jai for a moment as a blush creeps up his neck, and then stalks out of the room.

In total honesty, it had been fairly innocent when it started out.

Luke had walked in on Jai wanking and offered to help. Sure, it was his brother, but it’s a known fact that someone else’s hand would feel better than his own, so he accepted hesitantly. It was weird at first, as his brother was the one trying to get him off, but he was able to push those thoughts to the back of his mind as he focused on fucking up into the grip of Luke’s fist. After he finished, he was quick to return the favor.

Since then, it had been perfectly normal for them to get each other off. It progressed from quick hand jobs when they were alone, to blowjobs in the middle of the night. He knew Luke could help him discover his sexuality, as he was the one person that he trusted most in the world (other than Beau, but Beau would probably call him a fag and tease him for ages). Besides, “It doesn’t matter who’s getting you off; a hand is a hand, and a mouth is a mouth.”

Luke’s words, not Jai’s.

About two weeks prior, something had happened, and Jai realized that he needed to stop fighting so hard to convince himself that he was completely straight.

 _He had asked Luke to finger him_.

Surprisingly, Luke was fairly relaxed about it. When nobody else was home, they went back to Luke’s bed. The vulnerability of being completely exposed to his brother mixed with the uncomfortable feeling of his lube-wet finger pushing into his ass made his heart race, pounding desperately against his rib cage as he twisted his hands in the sheets.

It took several minutes to get used to the first digit, but once pain blurred into shocks of pleasure that radiated up his spine, Jai was rocking his hips forward, meeting the push and pull of Luke’s finger at the same time that he was tugging at his own dick. He came harder than he could’ve imagined, come splattering over his chest. He continued to stroke his dick as he shook through his orgasm, and Luke stayed inside, brushing his prostate with the pad of his finger until Jai grunted in oversensitivity and pushed his hand away.

 Since Luke helped Jai get to third base on the homosexual front, they hadn’t really talked much, and while there was little tension between the two of them, Jai was getting frustrated. He wanted _more_.

And Jai had just made the mistake of asking Luke to fuck him properly.

Needless to say, Jai is upset. It would’ve been fine if he had just said “ _no._ ” Instead, he used the dumbest fucking excuse. Fuming, Jai stalks to his room, slamming the door behind him before he climbs under the covers of his bed. (He doesn’t _care_ if it’s only four in the afternoon. He tells himself that he isn’t going to sleep; he’s probably just going to check social media while he sulks in silence and his duvet provides a soft barrier against the world.

He ends up drifting off within the hour.)

 

-

 

Jai startles awake when Beau opens his door so fast that it hits the wall with a loud _BANG_ and asks just as loudly if he wants to go out clubbing with James, Jai, and Daniel, to which he responds a muffled “Fuck off,” and burrows deeper into his pillows. Beau leaves with a disgusted sound, and then slams the door closed.

He’s left in silence, rolling onto his side and cursing Beau for waking him up. He tries to roll over and go back to sleep, but his door opens again. He groans, throwing his covers off. “Go the fuck awa—“ he begins, then stops when he sees that it’s Luke standing in the doorway.

“Thought I was Beau?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Jai says. “Piece of shit woke me up.”

“At Nine PM?”

“Yes.” He says, and Luke laughs. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go out with the lads?”

Luke shrugs. “He said you were staying, so I decided to too.”

Jai snorts. “So you decided to spend time with your brother instead of going out and getting laid? Cute.”

A smile tugs at the corner of Luke’s lips. “I can do both, right?”

Jai’s heart drops, and his cheeks heat up as he groans, burying himself back under the duvet. “Oh, come the fuck on, if this is about earlier, _drop it_ , alright?” He asks from under the covers, wishing that the mattress would swallow him up so he could avoid this awkward conversation.

It gets quiet, and Jai exhales in relief, because he thinks that Luke left him alone. He thinks again when the duvet disappears from around him, looking up in time to see Luke throw it to the floor. “I’m here to say _sorry_ , asshole, don’t hide from me.” He says firmly, and Jai flips to his back, propping himself up on his elbows so that he can glare at his brother.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He mumbles.

“Well, I do, so shut up.” Luke says, and he starts talking before Jai has a chance to cut him off. “I was just shocked, ok? I’d be okay with it if it’s really what you want.” He says all at once in a rush.

Jai rolls his eyes. “Are you sure that’s not too _gay_ for you?” He spits.

“Shut the fuck up. You know I didn’t mean that.” Luke says, and Jai’s expression softens. “Besides, it’s not _that_ gay if you think about it. Straight people do anal all the time.”

It’s dumb, but it’s so obscure that it catches Jai off guard, and he laughs. As it dies out, Luke raises an eyebrow, and Jai realizes what he had just implied. “Wait, are you saying that _you’ll do it?_ ” He asks incredulously.

“Yeah, if you still want to try it out.” Luke shrugs, and Jai gets off of his elbows, lying flat on his back as he covers his face. “Is that a yes then?”

“We’ve only talked about it and I’m already chubbing up.” Jai replies instead of giving a straight answer, and Luke grins.

“Ok, let me go… y’know,” he gestures over his shoulder and walks out the door and off into his own room. He returns shortly with lube and a condom, tossing them onto the empty side of the bed. He lost his shirt somewhere along the way, and Jai pulls his own off.

 

-

 

Luke palms Jai through his sweatpants, and Jai gasps, rutting forward. He didn’t realize how much he wanted this until now, when Luke finally started touching him. Luke’s hand creeps under the waistband of his pants to _finally_ get a grip on his cock properly, and Jai groans when Luke’s thumb swipes over the head, pressing briefly into the slit. Luke smirks when he feels Jai’s dick jump in his hand at the action, and he uses tight strokes to Jai completely hard.

When Luke pulls his hand out of his pants, Jai flushes an embarrassed pink when he notices how Luke is only sporting a semi in his jeans, yet his own dick is already starting to ache. He doesn’t have much more time to think about it before Luke is tugging his sweats and boxers down in one go, and he hisses as the cool air hits the sensitive head of his dick. “Roll over,” Luke commands, and his voice is rough, so at least Jai knows that he’s turned on.

He rolls over onto his stomach, bending his legs so that Luke can pull off his last remaining clothing completely. Luke grabs his hips and pulls them up so that he’s up on his knees, his ass in the air, but his chest still pressed to the sheets.

He hears the sharp snap of plastic as Luke opens the cap of the lube, and Jai buries his face in his arms, anticipating a cold, lubed fingertip to be pressing at his hole. He jumps when Luke palms his ass cheeks, spreading them slightly, and then brings his hand down sharply with a _crack_ on his skin. “Fuck,” Jai breathes in shakily as the mark stings, and then heats, and he realizes abashedly that he wants there to be a welt later that he can dig his fingers into while he’s jerking off.

“I love your ass.” Luke murmurs from behind him and Jai snorts.

“Wow, coming from you, that should be an honor!” He mocks, and Jai swears that he can hear Luke smile and shake his head.

Luke’s finger is cold when it presses flatly against Jai’s entrance, and he flinches away. “Sorry,” Luke says automatically, and before Jai can reply with a smart comment, Luke is pushing inside and it squeezes the breath from his lungs.

It hurts. Less than the first time, but enough for him to let out a low grunt as Luke pushes in to the knuckle, then stills. He pulls the digit out, then pushes forward slowly, starting a slow pace. His other hand runs down Jai’s spine, and it’s a small action of comfort, but Luke can feel Jai relax around his finger.

It takes a minute for Luke to find Jai’s prostate, but when he does, it’s just as good as Jai remembers. “ _Right there_ ,” Jai keens, pushing back onto Luke’s hand, and Luke takes the opportunity to press another slicked finger into Jai, scissoring them once they’re inside. Luke is careful as he opens Jai up, measuring his progress by the noises coming out of his brother’s mouth.

“Luke, c’mon,” Jai urges, his dick feeling heavy between his legs. He is so hard that it actually is starting to _hurt_ and he’s desperate for relief.

“You’ve got to take one more if I’ve gotta fit my dick in there.” Luke says quietly, and Jai groans.

“Stop fucking flattering yourself and get on with it then,” Jai gripes at him. Luke gives a vengeful jab at Jai’s prostate, making his brother’s eyes squeeze shut and his knuckles turn white as he fists the sheets and moans embarrassingly loudly. He pushes in a third finger along with the rest. Jai grunts in discomfort, but still pushes back to force Luke’s fingers deeper because of the chance that they’ll brush his prostate and take away the pain.

In what feels like _years_ later, Luke carefully draws his fingers out of him and wipes them on the back of his thigh. As Jai whines at his newfound emptiness, Luke strips himself of his jeans and opens the condom with his teeth, rolling it on and coating his cock in lube.

Luke presses his hand flat to Jai’s back, pushing him back onto his stomach, and Jai spreads his legs for Luke to settle between. “You ready?” Luke asks.

“Yeah, shit, just do it.” Jai says hurriedly. Luke props himself up over his brother’s body, using the other hand to guide the head of his dick to press against Jai’s hole, and then push in slowly. Jai’s jaw dropped at the intrusion, tensing up because this is a _way_ different kind of burn than fingers were. He groans loudly, and Luke stops, his hand at the base of Jai’s spine. “No, I’m ok, keep fucking going.” Jai insists.

Luke continues to push forward until he bottoms out. He doesn’t need Jai to tell him that he needs a second, because he can tell with the way that Jai’s breath comes short and he clenches around Luke.

Jai takes in a shaky breath, getting a hand under himself so that he can stroke his dick while he tries to relax his muscles and get used to the stretch as his body worked to accommodate Luke.

Luke wasn’t doing much better, his breathing labored as he tries _not_ to move. He understands that this is Jai’s first time taking it up the ass, but it is also his first time _giving_ it up the ass, and he is a little dazed as well. It was a lot like fucking a girl, the lube helping it be slick, but it is so much tighter, and he can feel Jai’s pulse around him as he gathers his bearings.

After a few minutes, Jai shifts back experimentally and whispers “move.” Luke starts a slow rock of his hips, which just isn’t enough, and he whines. “I’m not made of fucking glass, Luke. C’mon,” He growls, and Luke snaps his hips forward on the next rock back, causing Jai to mewl uncharacteristically.

“I didn’t want you to be walking funny tomorrow, but I guess you’re asking for it now, huh?” Luke snarls, pulling out of Jai, moving his hips up so that he is back on his knees and he can no longer rut off in the sheets. He pushes back in carefully, but once he bottoms out again, he gives Jai’s ass another sharp slap as he pulls out and sets a rough pace.

Jai arches back, a moan tearing from his throat as Luke angles his hips to the right and hits his prostate dead-on. “Yes, Luke,” He pushes back to meet Luke with each thrust. The sound of skin on skin fills the room, and Jai feels lightheaded. All he can think about is how close he is.

Every thrust of Luke’s hips jolts him forward, and as his dick bobs between his legs, his dick hits against his stomach, and it leaves a smear of pre-come against his skin. He feels like he’s going to cry because it’s all so good, and he’s _so close_.

He manages to get a hand around his dick, fist moving quickly as Luke continues to pound into him mercilessly. “Yeah, yeah, fuck,” Jai babbles, his mind too occupied by an impending orgasm to do anything other than mumble incoherently into the mattress.

Luke fucks into him harder, and one more brush of his prostate has Jai coming harder than he ever has, a sob spilling from his lips as he shakes, painting the sheets beneath him white.

“ _Oh my fucking god_ ,” Luke grunts as Jai clenches down on him, fucking into him one, two, three more times before he’s pulling out of him with an obscenely wet sound, stripping off the condom and jerking his dick until he comes hot and thick over Jai’s ass with a groaned string of profanities.

Luke sags forward, breathing deeply to try and slow his heart rate. Jai manages to roll over onto the other side of the bed and avoid lying in a mess of his own come, flopping down on his back and letting out a manly screech. “Fuck, did you come on my _ass_?” He asks, scrunching up his nose as he feels the wetness he had just laid in and rolls off the bed to his feet as Luke laughs.

Jai disappears into the bathroom, cleaning up the come splattered on his abdomen and Luke’s on his backside. He also tries to wipe away the lube that’s falling slick from his ass, making a mental note to use maybe a _little_ less next time to minimize the mess.

When he walks back into his room, Luke throws his boxers at his chest, and he puts them on as Luke takes the soiled sheet off of the bed and throws the duvet back on the mattress from where it was lying on the floor from earlier. Jai flops face-first onto the bed, letting out a happy sigh.

“Was that… good?” Luke asks somewhat timidly, and Jai rolls over onto his back (this time not having to worry about lying in someone else’s spunk).

“Yeah. Fuck yeah, that was awesome.” He says tiredly. Luke smiles.

“If you’re sore, it’s your own fault,  Mr. Not-Made-of-Glass.” He chuckles, and Jai flips him off.

Luke walks out of the room, and Jai can hear his door close down the hall. After Jai climbs back under his duvet, he falls asleep for the second time that day, but this time, he’s much happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! feedback is always appreciated here in the comments or in [my tumblr ask](http://thejanoprefs.tumblr.com/ask). you can also like/reblog it on tumblr [here ](http://thejanoprefs.tumblr.com/post/124078213735/got-a-fever-running-through-my-bones-jake)if you would like c:


End file.
